


Origen de un Kagamine

by Izraill



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izraill/pseuds/Izraill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Kagamine, una de los mundialmente conocidos Vocaloids. Len, un chico que vive en las calles. Los dos se conocen, y no todos están feliz por ello. Cuando quieran separarlos, tendrán que permanecer juntos y ayudarse el uno al otro... por desgracia, no saben el daño que una sola persona puede hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origen de un Kagamine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes de Vocaloid. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos propietarios. No uso esto para ganar dinero.
> 
> Notas del Autor: Hola, lectores. Esta es una historia corta sobre Len y Rin que ma ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por un buen rato, espero que les guste. Solo serán tres capítulos, y el segundo ya está escrito, así que lo subiré pronto, tal vez en tres o cuatro días (puede que decida tardar más si no dejan review xD). Como notarán, la apariencia de Len es un poco diferente aquí, es una pequeña variación, pero en lo demás es lo mismo.
> 
> Ahora, es tiempo de Leer.

—Hola, ¿cómo han estado? —preguntó el programador principal de Crypton a los Vocaloids, todos reunidos. Él había participado activamente en la creación de todos ellos, y era el asignado a cuidarlos, siendo uno de los pocos en conocer su verdadera naturaleza como «programas».

—Todo bien.

—Sí, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Luka y Miku fueron las primeras en responder.

—Bueno, hoy haremos unas pruebas con Luka, los demás tienen el resto del día libre. Luka, ven conmigo.

Luego de decir eso, el hombre caminó por una puerta, siendo seguido por la mujer de cabello rosa.

—Esto es muy aburrido.

—¿Qué es muy aburrido?

Rin y Miku comenzaron a conversar mientras caminaban por los deprimentes pasillos grises del edificio.

—Esto; nunca hacemos nada interesante. Me gustaría hacer algo nuevo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como… ir afuera.

—Uh?

Miku tuvo que pensarlo por medio segundo. Nunca habían salido del edificio sin el programador. Él usualmente se disfrazaba como su guardaespaldas para que pudieran salir a conocer el mundo exterior, pero siempre estaba ahí, y no tenían mucha libertad. Además, salir podría ser peligroso porque la gente afuera solo las conocía como cantantes famosas, y no sabían sobre la existencia de los Vocaloids. Si por alguna razón tenían un malfuncionamiento sería muy peligroso.

—¿Quieres ir afuera, Miku?

—No sé… Vamos a estar en problemas si se da cuenta.

—No tiene por qué darse cuenta.

Miku no contestó, seguía pensando, pero sabía que al final ir sería su única opción. No había forma de saber en qué clase de problemas se metería Rin si la dejaba ir sola.

—Iré sola, entonces.

Rin comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras despreocupadamente. Miku siguió pensando un par de segundos, y la siguió.

—¡Espérame!

Dejaron el lugar sin ser notadas y comenzaron a caminar por la calle, estando seguras de que nadie las reconocería. Habían cambiado sus ropas características por algo más simple, faldas oscuras, y playeras de manga larga para cubrir los números en sus brazos, una verde para Miku y una amarilla para Rin. Sus peinados también eran diferentes, ambas llevando una simple cola de caballo, aunque la de Miku era mucho más larga que la de Rin. Eso, y lentes oscuros tenían que ser suficiente para no ser reconocidas.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, ya conocían la mayoría, pero era la primera vez que eran libres de ir a donde quisieran sin que nadie las detuviera.

Fueron a varios lugares, como al cine o a parques. El dinero que tenían no era mucho, así que se acabó rápido, además, tenían que regresar antes de que notaran que se habían ido. Habían pasado cuatro horas, y las pruebas que el programador estaba haciendo con Luka duraban cinco o seis, así que tenían tiempo.

Mientras caminaban calmadamente por una calle de regreso a su hogar, escucharon los sonidos de una guitarra y una voz aguda, difícil de distinguir si era masculina o femenina.

—¿Oyes eso?

—Sí, es una de mis canciones.

Comenzaron a seguir la música mara encontrar su origen. Al pasar por un callejón algo concurrido, la encontraron. Un chico joven con cabello negro estaba ahí parado tocando una vieja guitarra clásica mientras cantaba. La gente ocasionalmente arrojando monedas en el estuche de guitarra en el suelo.

Él era al menos tan alto como Rin. Sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en su instrumento mientras que los dedos delgados se movían sobre el diapasón de la guitarra. Su ropa se veía vieja, un par de jeans rotos, y una sucia playera amarilla.

Tocaba lo que Rin llamaría una «No tan mala versión acústica» de  _Butterfly on your right shoulder_ , una canción que ella había grabado y publicado poco tiempo antes.

—Es bueno.

—Sí, pero aún le falta mucho para ser como yo.

—Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Un cantante profesional?

—Obviamente no, solo estaba haciendo un comentario.

—En ese caso al menos lánzale una moneda.

Rin caminó hacia él y dejó caer unas cuantas monedas en su estuche, causando un sonido metálico al caer con las que ya estaban allí. Miku continuó caminando hacia su hogar, que no estaba lejos, mientras que Rin decidió quedarse un momento a hablar con aquel músico callejero.

—Eres bueno.

—Gracias —respondió él guardando las monedas de su estuche en su bolsillo y guardando su guitarra.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

La verdad era que Rin estaba curiosa, había tocado increíblemente y cantado una canción escrita y cantada por ella. Una habilidad así no podía venir de la nada.

—¿Aprender qué?

—A cantar y tocar así.

—Lo aprendí yo solo, con la ayuda de unos amigos.

O tal vez sí podía.

—Oh… ¿Puedes enseñarme?

—¿Huh? Claro. Disculpa por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Len.

—¿Solo Len?

—Sí, no tengo apellido.

—Yo soy… —Se detuvo por un segundo. Decir «Rin Kagamine» no sería muy buena idea. Podía usar su primer nombre, era muy común y no tenía que haber ninguna razón para sospechar, pero su apellido tenía que ser otro, algo simple y común. Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente—. Soy Rin Akiyama. —Eso sonó creíble para ella.

—Un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente. ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos?

—Mañana aquí estaría bien, si puedes. Voy a estar tocando toda la tarde.

—Eso estaría bien. Me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos, Len.

—Hasta mañana, Rin.

Luego de eso, se fue a casa. Mientras tanto, Len vagó por la ciudad para buscar su cena.

Él era de una familia pobre. Fue abandonado y dejado solo cuando era muy pequeño, no tendría más de seis años. Sin siquiera saber su apellido, sobrevivió solo con la poca comida que podía conseguir. Luego de dos meses de esa vida, una mujer lo encontró.

Len aprendió a verla como su madre, pero cosas habían pasado algunos años atrás y ahora estaba por su cuenta de nuevo. Sabía que podría sobrevivir; después de dos años de llegar a la ciudad seguía vivo, y para él eso era prueba suficiente.

Su única preocupación cada día era encontrar comida y un lugar donde pasar la noche. Usualmente encontraba las dos cosas en un parque cercano, comprando comida en un puesto y durmiendo en una banca. No era una vida elegante, pero había estado en situaciones mucho peores; como tener la policía tras él, meterse en problemas con pandillas, y cosas así en el lugar de donde venía. Comparado con eso, su vida había mejorado bastante. La única diferencia era que no tenía a quien llamar «familia». Tenía amigos, pero no era lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Rin había llegado a su hogar. Nadie había notado que ella y Miku se habían ido. Miku había ayudado diciendo que habían estado en el cuarto de Rin todo el tiempo, y nadie se atrevería a entrar en su cuarto o necesitarían una reparación.

—Y…

—¿Y…?

—¿Qué hay con ese chico?

—Ah, eso. Voy a verlo de nuevo mañana.

—Oh, tendrán una cita.

—No, no. Es solo porque quiero que me enseña a tocar como él.

—Sigue sonando como una cita para mí.

—Como sea.

—¡Hora de cenar! —el programador llamó a todos.

—Vamos, Miku. Y no menciones nada sobre lo de hoy.

—OK. No diré que tendrás una cita.

—Porque  _no_  la tendré.

* * *

El día siguiente, Rin fue sola a ver a Len. Lo encontró en el mismo lugar, haciendo la misma cosa, tocar y cantar para conseguir dinero. Decidió esperar a que terminara la canción.

La canción era  _Dear_ , una canción que su amiga Miku escribió y cantó. Su voz era diferente, y no sonaba igual en alguna partes, pero eso era lo normal al intentar de cantar algo así.

—Hola, Len.

—Rin, ya llegaste.

—Sí. Entonces… ¿vas a enseñarme?

—Sí, vayamos a otro lugar.

Se fueron al parque que estaba cerca. Allí, usando su guitarra, Len le enseñó un poco sobre el instrumento. A Rin le parecía demasiado fácil, solo memorizar posiciones, notas, y acordes; pan comido. Fue cuando sostuvo la guitarra que comprendió la dificultad. Había una gran diferencia entre memorizar algo y hacerlo. Requería mucha coordinación, pues tenía que hacer algo diferente con cada mano, y el ligero dolor en los dedos de su mano izquierda no ayudaba. Así, practicó por un rato.

—Sí, así es.

—Mis dedos duelen.

—Eso es normal, dejará de doler en unos días.

—Ya veo. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Te veré luego.

—Claro, hasta luego. Sabes a donde encontrarme.

Luego de eso, Rin se fue a casa estando segura de que lo vería otra vez, cada día si era posible.

* * *

Rin iba a verlo todos los días, siempre encontrándolo en el mismo lugar haciendo lo mismo. Él dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo tan pronto como la veía, y luego se irían a otro lado. Las únicas excepciones eran los días que ella tenpia algo que hacer en casa.

Luego de unos cuantos días, el propósito original para reunirse se había perdido. Rin ya había aprendido todo lo que Len podía enseñarle, y ella solo iba a verlo para divertirse y tratar de llevar una vida normal afuera. Aunque, para su desagrado, eso traía conversaciones molestas con Miku.

—¿Vas a ir a ver a tu novio hoy?

—No es mi novio.

—Pero tienen citas casi todos los días.

—No son citas.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que ustedes hacen?

—Solo ir juntos a lugares.

—Eso es una cita.

—Callate.

—Solo ve a ver a tu novio.

—¡No es mi novio!

Se llevaban muy bien y se consideraban buenos amigos, aunque actuaban más como una pareja, pero nunca lo admitirían. Len pensaba que no había forma de que ella lo quisiera más que como un amigo. No le parecía posible, para él ella solo era una chica que había aparecido un día y por alguna razón se habían vuelto amigos. Eso era lo que él quería ver, aunque no fuera lo que los demás vieran.

—Que largo día —dijo Len sentándose en una banca en el parque, la cual probablemente sería su cama unas horas después. Había estado toda la mañana tocando y toda la tarde con Rin. Lo único que quería hacer en la noche era comer algo y luego ir a dormir.

—Hey, Len —dijo Kazuo, un amigo de Len. Kazuo era un joven de cabello castaño un poco más alto que Len, y siempre llevaba un acordeón consigo. El también tocaba en las calles por dinero en una parte diferente de la ciudad, pero, al igual que Len, siempre volvía a ese parque por la noche. Kazuo había llegado a la ciudad luego de abandonar la academia militar cuando decidió que su sueño era ser músico. Por desgracia, sus padres no lo apoyaron tanto como él hubiera querido, y de algún modo había terminado en la calle. Len y Kazuo se conocieron cuando ambos eran nuevos en la ciudad, y se volvieron amigos.

—Hola, ¿qué cuentas?

—Números.

—Je je. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer de todo un chiste?

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. —Se sentí junto a Len—. Oye, ya oí de los rumores.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Ya sabes, que te conseguiste una chica linda. La gente dice que te ven con ella casi todos los días. Yo mismo los he visto a los dos juntos un par de veces.

—No, solo es un malentendido. Solo somos amigos.

—Sí, sí, como digas. Solo no olvides invitarme a tu boda. Ja ja.

—Piérdete.

—¿Está mal hablar con mi amigo sobre su novia?

—Sí… y no es mi novia. Además, tú no eres quién para hablar de eso, señor soltero por siempre.

—Hey, solo estoy esperando a la adecuada.

—Y te vas a quedar esperando.

—Hey, no te burles de mí solo porque tú tienes novia.

—Piérdete.

—Ja ja, olvidemos eso por ahora. Vayamos a conseguir comida. Prometo que no hablaré de tu novia. —Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

—No es mi novia —dijo Len levantándose y siguiéndolo.


End file.
